


after the rain

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, sharing a umbrella bc HAH im a sucker for cliches u all mf KNOW IT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: jisung is stuck without an umbrella, felix and changbin come to the rescue.





	after the rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is for emi who wanted a jichanglix fic <3 i love u hehe, also Rory, who i hope gets encouraged by this and finishes her jichanglix fic as well <3 
> 
> ( title from after the rain by max swan )

The rain is pouring down, splashing on the tips of Jisungs white Adidas and creating tiny specks of brown where the mud hit. 

He sighed, damn it, first detention, and now this. The detention was for nothing really, he just hadn't stopped talking when the teacher told him to. Jisung was rather bad at that, running his mouth that is, sometimes he just had to say things, he couldn't help it what popped out, his brain to mouth filter was broken.

And so, he sat in a grey classroom with two or three other students, two of which he recognized, Changbin and Felix, they were in his math class, they never stopped touching each other it seemed, though no one knew if they were dating or just really close although Jisung usually went for the former. He had sat in that room for an extra hour and a half, and by the time he had left the light drizzle from when he had first entered the school had transformed into a heavy shower of grey raindrops and created great wide puddles everywhere he looked.

Jisung stepped further back under the awning and pulled his hood over his head, preparing to dash into the downpour when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and there was Felix, grinning at him.

"Hey man, Bin and I have an umbrella if you wanna share?" Jisung blinked rapidly at Felix, "Uh yeah, that'd be great actually..." he muttered.

"I'm Jisung." "We know" Changbin pushed his way past both of them, "now are you gonna come on or are you gonna stand there making goo-goo eyes at my boyfriend?"

Jisung gulped, "U-uh I wasn't-" "He knows" Felix laughed "He just likes to pretend he’s tough, don't mind him."

"Oh" Jisung let out a relieved puff of air that appeared like smoke in the chilly evening.

"Come on Felix, I don't wanna be late for supper" Changbin said again and opened the umbrella with a snap.

Jisung at first was unsure if it would fit all of them, but upon further inspection this umbrella seemed big enough, it was black and could probably have covered an entire group of people if need be. Felix grabbed Jisung by the arm and pulled him underneath the umbrella, squishing Jisung in between Changbin and himself.

 “Hey Bin, do you think Jisung could come over and eat supper with us?” Felix begged, looking at Changbin through his lashes, giving him the biggest puppy eyes Jisung had ever seen. They worked apparently because Changbin just rolled his eyes and gave Jisung a deadpan stare.

“Wanna come over and eat?” He asked.  

“Sure..” Jisung muttered. For someone that usually has a lot of words Jisung is abnormally quiet around these two.. It could be their good looks or it could be the fact that he may or may not have had a crush on Changbin his entire freshman year of high-school, he had moved on though,  Felix has been the focus of his affection for a few months now. Either way, he was going to his current crushes boyfriends slash ex crushes house for dinner, he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Wait... “ “So you guys are a couple?” He asks.

“Yeah, Ol’ Binnie and I have been together for about 6 months now?” Felix replies scuffing his dirty converse in every passing puddle sending water up splashing onto them.

“I’m not that much older than you punk.” Changbin rolled his eyes again.

“OOh, nice…” Jisung said, for lack of anything better to say. An awkward silence filled the air.

“In reality, Changbin was the one that wanted to help you out.” Felix smirked. Jisung whipped his head around to Changbin who was now blushing fiercely and attempting to maintain an expression of nonchalance.

“Yeah, so what..” He muttered.

“Awe, Binnie, did you wanna make sure I got home safe” Jisung teased, the hold on his tongue suddenly loosed.

“That, and he’s had a crush on you for like two weeks now” Felix snickered.

Changbin screamed and ran out into the rain, presumably from embarrassment.

“Cute” Jisung muttered under his breath.

Felix grabbed his arm, holding him in place. “No but really dude, Changbin and I both think you’re really cute, we should hang out more.”

“U-uh thanks..” Jisung stuttered as Changbin came dashing back under the umbrella shivering. He grabbed the handle and screamed “Last one to my house is a rotten egg!!” and ran off leaving Jisung and Felix to be soaked by the rain.

 

\--

 

Now warm and dry, the three are laying on Changbins bed, Jisung and Felix have Changbins clothes on while their wet clothing is in the dryer and Jisung can’t deny that he may have smelled Changbins sweatshirt, once or twice, discreetly of course. 

Jisung is laying under a pile of blankets, Felix on one side and Changbin on the other, Felix's cold feet are pressed up against his and Changbin has one arm wrapped around him. To say he was warm and happy was an understatement, if he had a choice he would have stayed there forever, wrapped in Changbins skinny arms with cold feet tickling his. 

But Changbins mom is banging on the door yelling “Boys!” “Dinner!” and Changbin is removing his arm and now the cold feet are pulled away from his. 

Jisung sighed and sat up, Felix laughed at his forlorn expression and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Don’t worry, we can cuddle more after dinner, and whenever else you want.” Jisung grinned then, and Changbin made a strangled noise and then tackled him back onto the bed abruptly, his head sinking into the pillows. 

“Don’t smile.” “It makes me want to kiss you.” Changbin muttered. Jisung grinned mischievously, anticipating what was to come. But Changbin rolled off of him and whined “FEEEELLIIIXXX” “He’s doing this on purpose!” Felix just laughed. 

“Come on guys, Changbins mom is gonna kick our asses if we don’t get down there soon.” 

“alright alright” Changbin groaned storming off down the hall in fake anger. 

Felix followed and Jisung went after him, the pitter patter of their footsteps mirrored the still falling rain outside the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
